Piper von Kadenz
Piper Serenata von Kadenz, commonly referred to as only "Piper von Kadenz" or, usually, "Piper Fiddler", is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the only daughter of Solo von Kadenz, the current Fiddler from the fairytale The Wonderful Musician by Brothers Grimm. Destined to take after her father's legacy as the next fiddler of the story, Piper currently attends Ever After High and, at the time of the Rebel Movement, sides with the Rebels. A visionary young lady, Piper thinks that going against this old, traditional system is pretty cool, and that is probably the only reason why she is truly a rebel. Character 'Personality' Eccentric, quirky and definitely a delightful companion, Piper is quite a funny and amusing friend to have around. She loves to make people smile as much as she enjoys smiling, and always has a joke on the tip of her tongue to brighten up your day and light up the moment. Her pros include always knowing the right thing to say, making her humour and puns enjoyable and not inconvenient or inopportune. Piper's sense of humour is, as described by her friends, rather unique, and you never expect what she will say next. It's hard to guess what goes through her mind, and maybe that's what makes her so distinct. Piper's quick wit and silver tongue are outstanding traits of her personality. As eloquent and persuasive as most musicians are expected to be, Piper is actually a fantastic negotiator with an enough charisma to be convincing at will. However, she uses this purely for business purposes, rather than abusing of it with her friends or those who are part of her daily life (something that is much appreciated by her fellow buddies). While some might think that Piper longs for a life of fame and popularity for herself, this is quite a wrong idea. Even if she is a very talented individual, Piper's biggest dream is to help others achieve their goals of stardom. As a visionary young lady, Piper uses her talents in favour of others, such as offering to be their "manager" and getting their way into popularity and prestige. While she certainly thinks that this isn't the most important thing in life, Piper's happy that she can be of some help for those to make their dreams come true. Piper can be very impulsive, often making spontaneous decisions without thinking much beforehand. This can be often harmful for herself, and constantly puts her in unwanted trouble. When she figures out that it might not have been the best decision, it is generally too late for Piper to do anything about it at all. While she might come off as someone strong and tough with her feelings, Piper is prone to be a little more sensitive than she probably should on the inside. When she was younger, and bullied for her eccentric personality, she would generally just accept the mean comments of people with a timid smile and a clumsy laugh. On the inside, she was just feeling an urge to cry. Piper recognizes that this is something she should work on, and knows that this isn't the best thing for herself. It has been a slow process, and she most likely won't tell when someone says something that hurts her if she doesn't trust said person enough. Due to that, however, she has always been very considerate and thoughtful of the things she says, paying attention to the details so she wouldn't hurt someone the way she has been constantly hurt. 'Appearance' Piper is a taller than average slender girl with golden peach skin and doe hazel eyes, surrounded by thick eyelashes. As someone who has always been taller than her friends, she tends to be a little clumsy sometimes, but never inelegant. She has lovely auburn curls that reach her hips, keeping her bangs out of her eyes with bobby pins, giving her rather vintage vibes and making her face quite charming. Piper's shoulders are literally the only part of her body covered with freckles. Piper reflects her outstanding self in the way she dresses, being fond of colourful outfits and makeup. She doesn't have a trade colour, and her story makes itself apparent by her motifs, that include musical notes and a musical instrument patterns. 'Hobbies & Interests' 'Music' Pretty much a classic bard, Piper's obviously into music - and not only because of her story. It was the main thing that would keep her company as a child, considering that she grew up quite lonely due to her small family. Piper is, as expected, all about music. She walks around with her lute and pan flute for the noble purpose of coming up with sound effects whenever needed, and to play random songs that fit the daily situations of her life. Piper's music is both her main and most admired talent and her main source of comic relief. All in all, Piper is a skilled musician: she has an angelic singing voice, and knows how to play the lute, the pan flute, the fiddle, the lyre, the piano, the guitar and the ukulele. Though she doesn't do that often, she is also pretty good at composing. 'Adventuring' "Get yo bag b*tch we going camping in this haunted forest I just read about" 'Finding the Perfect Popstars' Ever After High's Got Talent 'Volunteer Work' Especially for the animal cause And being a bard in general Fairytale - The Wonderful Musician 'How the Story goes' :Main Article: The Wonderful Musician 'How does Piper fit into it?' Shortly after the current generation's telling of the story, Solo von Kadenz, the Fiddler, got romantically involved with a young lady of his village and, about a year later, Piper was born. Her mother was betrothed to another man at the time she got pregnant, unbeknownst to Solo, and had to hide during all her pregnancy. After the baby was born, she left the little girl with Solo and went back home to her future spouse and her family. Solo ended up raising his only daughter all by himself. As the only daughter of the Fiddler, Piper is also the only one who will inhert his destiny. However, as a Rebel, it is unlikely that she will change her mind one day, thus living her predetermined fate. If the Storybook of Legends does not choose another successor to the Fiddler, the future of The Wonderful Musician ''is unknown by now. Relationships 'Family' Piper's family is quite small, comprised of her and her father; her "Uncle Baumhauer", who was the woodsman of her father's generation, and Baumhauer's daughter, who aren't family but are constantly at the von Kadenz household. 'Solo von Kadenz' Solo is a cool dad, as Piper would describe. Their relationship tends to be more like the one of an elder brother and a younger sister, and Solo isn't the most ''careful father, or the best at parenting at all. He is definitely trying his best, but he's quite unsure of his job and position as a parental figure, as he fathered Piper at a relatively young age, and never had help from her mother. Pipes constantly tells him to not worry about not being a good pops, and encourages him daily by telling him that he's doing great, sometimes just by looking forward improving everyday. 'Uncle Baumhauer' *uwu 'Friends' She's a bard throw these at her [[Ashley van Hassel|'Ashley van Hassel']] Ashley (or usually "Ashie", "Ash-o-lee", "Smashley" or "Slashley", as Piper feels like calling her at the moment), is Piper's future woodsman. They didn't grow up together per say, but have always known each other and have always been friends. It wouldn't be much to say that they truly love each other. With Ashley's shy, somewhat reserved personality, Pipes has always been of help encouraring her to talk more and make friends. Ashie's very unsure of herself, but Piper is absolutely sure of Ashley and admires her more than she could ever tell, taking a supportive and protective figure to her fellow bestest friend. She likes to give Ashley some bardic inspiration by coming up with songs what will encourage the next woodsman to "show her wildness" and "keep going" because she is just amazing and Piper is always so proud of her friend for absolutely anything she does. In return, Ashie provides cuddling nights for them since she knows that Piper loves it (despite not being the biggest fan of cuddles herself, but she can certainly do it for Pipes), and has promised to always be there for her beloved fiddler, no matter what. 'Breadie Barmbrack' TBA 'Pets' Arya, Viola and Harper are the wolf, fox and hare, respectively, that came to Piper during Animal Calling. She found it iconic that the pets that came to her are the ones who were used in her father's story, and the ones that her father strongly dislike. Nevertheless, Piper loves her trio of small best friends and likes to sing for them. 'Romance' Piper's still quite unsure of her sexuality, but has shown to be attracted by both guys and girls. She has an habit of flirting with literally everyone, but never knows what to do when someone flirts back aside from flushing and stuttering for not knowing if they're being serious or not. Pipes has slowly-growing-feelings for Breadie, and playfully flirts with her, never knowing if Breadie's flirts are sincere or playful as well. She is not particularly hopeful for a future where they get to be together, and doesn't know if her feelings are really feelings or something else. Ashley and Piper have been checking on each other for quite some time now, but none of them have had courage to go further so far. Their talks are always sincere, and Piper has never flirted with Ashley purely because she knows that it won't be teasing at all, and it scares her to a degree. Class Schedule 1st Period: Bewitching Song with Professor Pied Piper 2nd Period: Beast Training and Care with Professor Poppa Bear 3rd Period: Muse-ic Class with Professor Pied Piper 4th Period: Drama with ??? 5th Period: Arts and Crafts with Professor Card 6th Period: Woodshop with Mr. Claus Trivia *Piper speaks like a 30's radio host. **No one knows if this is truly her accent or something she incorporated to look cool. Nonetheless, it is "such an aesthetic", as she likes to say. *She really enjoys emojis, and will include them in every text. *Commonly referred to as "Pipes", "Piperina", "Pepper", "Pip" or "Pi". *TBA Notes *All of Piper's names are references to music. **"Piper" speaks for itself. **"Serenata" means "serenade". **"von Kadenz" translates, from German, to "of Cadence" in English. * Piper's inspiration came from Hazel Copperpot, dwarf bard played by Marisha Ray on Critical Role's [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVu_Ib1fpVI The Adventures of the Darrington Brigade]'' ''oneshot. Additionally, Marisha would be the perfect voiceclaim for Piper. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:The Wonderful Musician Category:WiseUnicorn's characters